The big Four
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: My take on the big four from Disney and DreamWorks. Better than it sounds. Rated for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always been a fan of the big four, so I decided to write my story about them. I hope you enjoy!**

_ Jack's p.o.v._

I lay in my room at the pole. Man in Moon had spoken to me. About my past, before my death. I couldn't remember much, but I did remember a girl's scared voice, and three worried faces, then cold. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I had to know, who are they? Do they even remember me? I then decided, in the morning I would find them.

_Hiccup's p.o.v._

I awoke to insistent pounding on my roof. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed, my metal foot creaking as I headed downstairs and out the door. The sun was rising on the horizon, and Toothless was waiting impatiently. I saddled him up and climbed on his back, clicking my metal foot into place. We soared into the air, flying over Berk. I loved our mornings, when we could be free, no cares in the world. We were gliding over the ocean when Toothless's ears perked up and he dove silently into the trees. He landed behind a rock and crouched, peering around it. I followed his gaze and gasped. A boy with pure white hair and electric blue eyes was sitting beneath a tree. But that's not what surprised me. What surprised me was the fact that he looked just like my old friend..., but unfortunately, my gasp alerted him. He kept up, grabbing a weirdly shaped stick. He then noticed me and Toothless. I waved slightly and he gasped. "Hi, I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless." "Y-you can see me?" I nodded. What kind of person asks that? "You can actually see me?"

**please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I have decided to continue. The last chapter was very pathetic, so I apologize for that. I may change it later. You could call it a preview. So, here you go! :)**

_1888, just outside of Berk_

"Come on, Jack!" the seven year old shouted, pulling the teenager along. "Merida and Punzzie are waiting!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc didn't have many friends. He was rather small and weakly compared to the rest of his Viking tribe. His only friends were the village blacksmith Gobber, a young Scottish girl, a young girl with freakishly long hair, and Jack Overland, a seventeen year old prankster from a neighboring village. It was two weeks till Christmas, and Jack had promised to take them skating on the lake. "Come on!"

They arrived at the lake and found the girls waiting for them. "Hi Hiccup. Hi Jack!" the redhead said, voice heavy with a Scottish accent. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Hiccup said, strapping on his skates. Soon they were gliding across the lake. But they didn't notice the small cracks webbing across the lake, nor the golden eyes watching them play from the shadows. They laughed when Rapunzel tried to spin and fell on her rump. Then the ice beneath her cracked, and she looked up at him, fear written in her face.

"Rapunzel, don't move!" He tried to reach her, but the ice beneath his feet started to crack.

"Jack, I'm scared!" she said, voice quivering.

"I know, I know. Just hold on." He stepped forward and the ice cracked more. She looked down at the ice, whimpering in fear. "Hey, look at me. You're not going to fall in. Look, we're going to have some fun, ok? We're going to play a little game."

"No, Jack. We're not!" Her voice wavered, and she tried to step forward, but the ice began to sink in.

"Would I trick you?" He said.

"Yes, you always plat tricks!" The ice was sinking lower every second.

"Well not this time, ok? We're going to play hopscotch! Just like we always do." He spread his arms out and stepped to the side, the ice cracking beneath his feet. "It's as easy as one, two three!" He leapt to the side and bent down to grab the staff that he always carried. "Now you're turn. See? One, two, three!" He grabbed her with the hook on the end of his staff and pulled her back. The force threw him back onto the ice. He stood up and they laughed.

"See? It's alright-" Suddenly, the ice beneath him gave out, and he was plunged into the frigid water. He could hear the girls scream and Hiccup calling him, but it was distant and muffled. His lungs were on fire and he couldn't move, black spots danced in his eyes. Finally, he let the darkness overtake him and everything faded to black.

**Wow, I feel so evil. Please don't hurt me! I promise it will get better. Well, please review! :)**


End file.
